


Sexy Warpath

by lesdemonium (winnerstick), winnerstick



Series: Romtober 2020 [23]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Jaskier | Dandelion, Established Relationship, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:46:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27162691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winnerstick/pseuds/lesdemonium, https://archiveofourown.org/users/winnerstick/pseuds/winnerstick
Summary: Sexy Warpath: destroying the environment around you en route to sex.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Romtober 2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949827
Comments: 9
Kudos: 218





	Sexy Warpath

**Author's Note:**

> it took me 23 days to get to smut???? dang.

Jaskier wasn't drunk, but the adrenaline pounding through him made him feel as if he were. Geralt under his hands felt strong and steady and like nothing he had never felt before, and yet he knew he could have this whenever he wanted.

“Geralt,  _ fuck _ \--”

The words were swallowed into Geralt’s mouth as Jaskier was pressed against the door, closing it behind them. Jaskier could only silently thank any and all deities out there that, at least, they had made it inside, away from prying eyes. Geralt’s leg slipped between Jaskier’s and Jaskier panted into Geralt’s mouth as his thigh pressed higher, higher, higher. Jaskier thrust helplessly against Geralt’s thigh, only to whine as Geralt pulled away, took away the pressure.

“So needy,” Geralt teased as he pressed hot, open-mouthed kisses against Jaskier’s neck.

Jaskier wrapped a leg around Geralt, using both his hands on Geralt’s sides and his leg wound around his hips to bring Geralt closer. Their hard lengths, tempered by the layers of fabric between them, pressed together for a delicious second and they both let out a groan. Geralt’s hands took hold of Jaskier’s thighs and hauled him up, wedging Jaskier tightly between Geralt’s body and the door.

“So  _ bossy _ ,” Jaskier answered.

Geralt pressed a breathy laugh into Jaskier’s shoulder and turned them around, attempting to walk them, Jaskier presumed, to the bedroom. Unfortunately, he only made it about as far as the accent table behind the couch. Jaskier crashed into it with an  _ Oof _ , and to regain some balance, Geralt put him heavily on the table. The table was not prepared for an entire body to be there, however, as it had become a bit of a dumping ground. Jaskier was far too concerned with pulling Geralt’s lips back against his to notice what, exactly, fell off the table, but he heard several  _ thumps _ that likely were books, mail, and other odds and ends. Luckily, the lamp fell back onto the couch. At least Jaskier wouldn't have to replace that.

As if they hadn’t just made a mess of Jaskier’s living room, Geralt pulled away to near-frantically pull Jaskier’s shirt up and over his head. Where it disappeared to, Jaskier didn’t know, but Geralt’s shirt soon followed. Jaskier slid off the table and kicked off his shoes--flinching a bit as he kicked one off a little  _ too _ enthusiastically and it landed with a loud  _ thunk _ against the wall. Nothing to do for it now, though, and he gracelessly pulled off one sock, and then the other, reaching to Geralt both for balance, and to press kisses and bites along his collarbone.

“Jask--” Geralt started as he took a handful of Jaskier’s ass. 

He used this leverage--and, gods, it shouldn’t have even been leverage, but Jaskier was quite sure he would go anywhere Geralt led him right now--to pull Jaskier away from the table and toward the door. They stumbled their way through Jaskier’s dark apartment, and Jaskier wished he had taken the chance to clean up a little, even as the rest of their clothes joined it all. It would have made their journey back to Jaskier’s bed so much easier. But, there was nothing he could do about it now, and even if he flinched at the sound of his guitar overturning and landing on the ground with a loud  _ twang _ of the strings, he wasn’t about to stop.

“It’s fine, it’s fine,” he insisted, though it was mostly for his own benefit. It probably wasn’t fine, but he could see to his baby later. Maybe when Geralt  _ wasn’t _ sucking marks into his skin and dragging his nails down Jaskier’s thighs.

It was fine, and easy enough to distract himself, once he had Geralt in his bed. Really, it was hard to think about anything other than Geralt when Jaskier had Geralt’s cock in his hand, then in his mouth, with Geralt’s pupils blown so wide that Jaskier could only see black. His hands smoothed over Geralt’s tights as he swallowed him further, further, further until he could feel Geralt at the back of his throat and Jaskier watched as Geralt’s head fell back against the pillow. He only managed the trick two more times before Geralt was pulling him off, up to his mouth, for a bruising kiss.

“Wanna fuck you,” Geralt panted into his mouth, and though he said it as a statement, the way he pulled back to watch Jaskier’s face told Jaskier it was really a question. 

Jaskier nodded, then very quickly found himself whining into Geralt’s shoulder as Geralt fingered him open. His kisses against Geralt’s skin were useless aside from every so often when he focused enough to suck and bite just enough to slowly leave a mark, and his fingers scrabbled at Geralt’s back, looking for something to hold onto. He found nothing, but dug his nails into the skin anyway.

Finally, Jaskier could take no more, and he leaned back, batting Geralt’s hands away from him and taking the lube and a condom from where Geralt had left them on the bed. He slid the condom on, and liberally applied the lube, before lining Geralt up.

“Fuck, you  _ monster _ ,” Jaskier moaned with a warm smile as he sunk himself onto Geralt’s cock. Geralt huffed a laugh that very, very quickly broke off into a breathy moan.

They had relaxed enough that the ferver from earlier had simmered into a quiet, easy desire. Jaskier took his time sinking onto Geralt’s cock, and when he moved it was slow, steady, and deep. They kissed lazily and ineffectually, and more than once their teeth clacked together and they both winced, then laughed.

Jaskier’s orgasm didn’t build to a flame, didn’t explore out of him, but it crept up with warning and had him warm from his toes to the tips of his ears. Geralt’s hand wrought Jaskier’s pleasure from his body as if he wanted to make the moment last forever, and when Jaskier finally came, he was almost disappointed that he couldn’t stay like that just a little longer. He moaned Geralt’s name against his lips. Geralt stroked the hair at the nape of Jaskier’s neck and laughed when Jaskier batted Geralt’s hand away from his cock, oversensitive and just barely managing to continue the languid rock of his hips.

“Do you want me to--” Geralt asked, but Jaskier cut him off with three fingers over Geralt’s lips.

“No, I’m good, but you might have to take over, love,” Jaskier answered.

Geralt needed no further invitation. Jaskier quickly found himself on his back, Geralt thrusting into him so thoroughly that Jaskier’s spent cock twitched in interest. Luckily, it didn’t take too much longer before Geralt came, his fingers tugging at Jaskier’s hair and his teeth sinking into Jaskier’s collarbone. 

They collapsed into the bed--or, rather, Geralt collapsed, and though Jaskier did not move, he felt as if he deflated. In a moment, they would have to go clean up and see what destruction they had committed against Jaskier’s living room. But for now, all he wanted to do was catch his breath and grin at Geralt. Geralt, whose hand reached out to take Jaskier’s and thread their fingers together, seemed to feel the same way.


End file.
